Adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom
by Thunderlina3237
Summary: The evil Queen Darcena attempts to take over the mushroom world, and it's up to Mario and friends to stop her in an action-packed adventure. Secrets will be revealed, stories will be told, and friendships will die.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

_Daisy's P.O.V._

It seemed like a normal day. It seemed like just another game of tennis. It didn't seem like the kind of day I should be worried for my life and the lives of everyone around me, but it was. I never thought I'd be in this position, having to make a decision that could save the world or destroy it. I never thought that my own father could do this to someone.

It was a seemingly normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. I was sitting on the bench, watching Waluigi and Rosalina play a one-on-one game of tennis. I miss the normal days. Just playing tennis or golf or whatever with my friends, never having to worry about anything. That's why I never went off on any adventures with Mario and Luigi, even though Luigi had wanted me to join almost every time since he met me. I guess he never realized how dangerous it really was, or maybe I was overthinking the danger. People always think I'm this "cool girl" who "can't be afraid of anything", but that's far from true. It made me laugh how people thought of Luigi as being such a coward, when he's probably braver than I ever thought _I_ could be. Before the "incident" I always thought that even going INSIDE a haunted mansion would likely mean my untimely demise, but Luigi's done it twice.

"Hey, Daisy! It's your turn!" Rosalina called, interrupting my thoughts. "I can't wait to beat you like I did Waluigi here!"

"Hey! You cheated! That's why I lost, CHEATER!" Waluigi yelled at Rosalina. I knew it wasn't true, since Waluigi always accused his opponent of cheating if he lost. He is SUCH a sore loser.

"OK, Rosie! If you think you can beat me then-" I stopped. I had an uneasy feeling. Something was wrong. I looked around and didn't see anything that seemed out of place. "Then you better watch out." I smirked, as Rosalina threw the ball up in the air and hit it with her racket. We kept playing until I finally beat her.

Rosalina sighed. "Oh well. You win this time. But next time you won't be so lucky," she said with a smirk. Rosalina and I had had a friendly rivalry going ever since we met each other, always trying to beat each other at everything from a simple kart race to a swimming race at the olympics, we just could never do anything without turning it into fierce competition of some sort.

"Hey, Luigi! Ready for the next match?" I called out.

No response.

I looked around the tennis courts. I had guessed he was distracted or something, but he wasn't there. I ran inside the castle, assuming he was in there, but he was nowhere to be found. I asked Mario and Princess Peach if they knew where he was, but neither of them had any clue. I began to worry. _What if something happened to him?_ I shook it off as nonsense. _What could happen to him during a tennis game?_ I ran outside and called his name, still getting no response. Peach and Mario had followed me outside, clearly concerned.

"Daisy, he's still by the tennis courts! Why are you so scared? Are you feeling OK?" Peach asked. I was shocked. It seemed like she was trying to say I was crazy or something.

"Peach, he's not there! Go look for yourself!" I snapped back, then stopped. I thought was going crazy. I sighed. _Calm down_ I thought. _No need to worry, everything's going to be fine._

Peach had ran off to prove that Luigi was still there, but all of a sudden, I heard her scream. Mario and I ran off to find her kneeling down, shaking an unconscious Luigi. Mario and I gasped. I pushed back tears as I watched her shake him, but to no avail.

After a little bit more of Peach trying to wake him up (and a lot more of me crying) he finally got up. I was about to run over and hug him, but before I even started, Peach had run off screaming. Luigi turned to face us, and in an instant I knew that that wasn't Luigi. His eyes, usually a sparkling sky blue, where instead a bright red. His eyebrows were lowered as if he was angry, but below his mustache wasn't a frown, but a smile. A slasher smile.

"L-Luigi!?"

He didn't respond, but just stared at me, before fading away.

"What was that?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what the answer would be.

"I don't know." Mario responded. "All I know is that that wasn't my brother."

Little did we know what that cold stare really was.

We ran off to find Peach, who was inside the castle, sitting holding her knees, clearly traumatized by something. She looked up at us. "H-how did you-"

"That was a fake." Mario said. I swear this is the most I've ever heard him talk. He's always so quiet.

"A fake? A trick? SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?" She yelled, grabbing onto Mario's shoulders and shaking him. Something about her wasn't right. Why was she this freaked out?

"Peach… Are you OK?" I asked, concerned for her. I heard footsteps running down the hallway. I turned to see Rosalina, Waluigi, and Pauline standing there shocked.

"What's going on in here?" Pauline asked. "It sounds dreadful!"

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Rosalina asked. They all seemed concerned, pretty shocking for Waluigi.

"Y-yeah." I assured. Whatever was going on, I didn't want them to get caught up in it. I couldn't even imagine seeing them all the way Peach was right then.

"OK…" Rosalina said. "But if something's wrong then don't hesitate to tell us. We're your friends. We don't want to be sitting around doing nothing if you're in any trouble."

"Trust me, everything is fine." I assured. "There's nothing wrong." They walked off, clearly unsure of whether or not I was telling the truth, which I wasn't. I was terrified.

Mario looked at me, confused. "Why did you just lie to them like that?" he asked. I didn't know what to tell him. I knew if I told him I was concerned for them he'd think I was crazy, since we both knew that extra help would be great, but if I told him anything else, he'd still think I was crazy.

"I-I… I was... I was scared. OK? I'm worried. I don't want anything to happen to anyone! I just want to find Luigi and get back to playing tennis! I've never had to experience this kind of thing! I just want to figure out what just happened!" I yelled, as I fell down to the floor crying. How has Mario not shown any signs of fear yet? Why were Peach and I the only ones affected by this? Was that even really Mario? Am I going crazy? Am I still sane? "AAARRRGGGHHH!" I yelled out.

Mario just stared at me, looking concerned. "Daisy, I didn't realize-"

"What? That I was crazy?" I yelled, as I began choking him. Peach yelled at me to stop, but by the time I did, he had passed out. "Oh god… What have I done?"

Peach shook him awake, and I let out a sigh of relief. _I really am going crazy_ I thought.

Mario looked up at me. "What were you thinking? You almost killed me!" He yelled, rubbing his neck.

"I-I… I wasn't…" I said. "I wasn't thinking…" It was then I heard a laugh. An insane laugh.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I didn't realize you were so WEAK! I drove you crazy enough to choke him with one trick!" A voice called. "I thought it would take more than that to break you."

We all turned to see a woman standing in behind us. She was tall, probably close to Rosalina's height, and had long, rasberry-red hair that covered one eye. She was wearing a dark green dress with a purple diamond motif similar to one of my own, as opposed to the smooth white curves on mine. Her dress was sleeveless, and she had a bright green-yellow brooch on the front. She also had purple fingerless gloves that matched her dress, but her most notable feature was her eyes. Her eyes were a bright red, matching those of the fake Luigi we'd seen earlier. She also shared the same slasher smile and angry-looking eyes as the fake Luigi.

"YOU!" I screamed "YOU WERE THE ONE I SAW EARLIER! YOU WERE THE FAKE LUIGI!"

"Right you are, flower girl." she snickered. "I guess I made myself a bit too obvious."

"Who are you?" Peach yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I, am Queen Darcena. And I have your precious plumber." She laughed, then turned around. "If you three ever want to see him alive again, you'd better not interfere with my plans." Then she showed us a brief video on a screen created with her magic.

In the video, Luigi was in a cell of some sort, banging his fist on the force field in front of him. He seemed to be trying to tell us something, but we couldn't hear anything. Then, after this went on for a while, and cloud of what seemed to be Darcena's magic enveloped him. The last thing we could see was Luigi's hand sticking out of the cloud, as if he was trying to reach out to us. The screen went black, and I thought it was over, but then two white eyes opened and a small grin appeared underneath.

I was terrified. What had I just seen? Peach and I looked at each other, and then at Mario, who, still, showed no signs of fear. Just anger. I was confused. How could he be so brave?

Little did I know what had happened before to make him this way.

I was about to speak, but I couldn't. Darcena was gone.

And so was my normal life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Illusions

_Peach's P.O.V._

I never thought I'd have to have seen the things I saw in the cave. I've known Mario for a long time. I think we first met as toddlers, but we didn't formally meet until he and Luigi first had to save me from Bowser. Of course, I never expected to see him like this. I don't know why I would. While it wasn't the same degree of what I'd seen happen to Luigi, this was somehow more terrifying. While I don't know why, I think it's because…

I love him…

Anyways, after Daisy, Mario, and I had taken off to save Luigi, we were led into a cave. A dark, damp, disgusting cave. I felt like I was going to vomit just walking in there. Darcena returned shortly after, and sent us all into different parts of the cave, leaving us to explore and find our way back to each other.

As I slowly stepped through the mud, careful to keep my sneakers as clean as possible, I heard what sounded like a scream. I turned and ran towards where it had come from. There I found myself standing face to face with a woman, not much taller than I was.

"Oh Peach! You've grown so much!" She said, as she hugged me tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"W-Who are you?" I asked, confused. She looked vaguely familiar. I knew I had seen her somewhere before, but where?

"Oh, sweetie! How could you forget your own Mother!" She said as she hugged me tighter. I was really confused at this point.

"M-My mother? B-But… My mother died when I was just a little girl…" I said, unsure if this was real or just another trick.

"But I'm right here." She said, letting me go. "Do you really think I'm an illusion?" She stared at me. I felt a chill down my spine.

"Y-you're not my mother." I stated. "You're another fake."

"Well well well… You got through that easily. I'll make sure the next challenge isn't so simple." She said, then disappeared.

 _Daisy's P.O.V._

I was running through the cave, scared to death at what could happen in here. _I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die…_ That's all that was going through my head at the time.

"Daisy!" I heard a voice call. I turned to see Luigi, standing with one hand behind his back. He had a concerned look on his face, and his other hand was extended towards me.

"Luigi! You don't know how glad I am to see you! You need to help me find Mario and Peach and get out of here!" I explained. "Please!"

"I have no reason to help you…" He said. "I might as well just leave you here to die…"

"B-But… Luigi! I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong." He interrupted. "If you really want me to get you out of here, I guess I can help." He brought his hand out from behind his back, revealing a knife. His concerned expression turned into the same expression the Fake Luigi and Darcena had had.

"NO! STOP! I KNOW THIS IS A TRICK!" I yelled, throwing a nearby pebble at his face. I couldn't believe this.

"Hah. You can't escape me." He laughed. "You won't survive."

"I'm not falling for your tricks again Darcena!" I screamed. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M NOT FALLING FOR YOUR TRICKS!"

The Fake Luigi stopped and began fading away into nothing. I wiped my forehead and sighed, just glad I got out of that situation alive. It was then I heard a scream. But it was the person screaming that sent a chill down my spine.

Mario…

 _Mario's P.O.V._

As I walked through the dark cave, I had an uneasy feeling. It made sense, since I knew I could die if I made one wrong move. But it was what had happened earlier that was bothering me. I could've been killed, and by Princess Daisy, of all people. Something had gotten into her and Princess Peach, but what? And why was I unaffected?

The answer was something I never wanted to think about again.

I was cold, hungry, and scared. I just wanted to go home, but I knew I couldn't leave without the Princesses. They'd probably die here. It was then I heard someone shout.

"NO! STOP! I KNOW THIS IS A TRICK!"

Daisy.

I ran as fast as I could to find her, shouting her name, but it was useless. She couldn't hear me, or at least wasn't paying attention. Just as I was catching up to her, I noticed something on the ground. A small, red box. A music box. _I'd better not touch that…_ I thought, remembering what had happened in the mansion only a few months ago. I didn't want to go through that again.

I turned to see that Daisy was gone. _Dang it._ I thought. _She must've run away._ _I hope she's OK…_

"Oh Maaariooo…"

I turned around to see a woman I never wanted to see again. Alice Aduraice. She was holding onto Luigi, with a knife up to his throat.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked. "Well you shouldn't fear for your own life, you should be fearing for HIS!" She began moving the knife closer to his neck. I knew this was an illusion, but I was terrified anyways.

"STOP!" I yelled. "STOP!"

It was no use. I was frozen from fear, stuck watching as she mercilessly murdered my brother. After the she had turned Luigi into an unrecognizable mess of blood and guts, she turned around again, and dropped the knife. What happened next tricked me into thinking what had just happened was real.

Alice turned around, and slowly morphed into Darcena.

I screamed, and she and the mess that was once my brother disappeared.

 _Peach's P.O.V._

I heard Mario scream and ran as fast as I could towards him. I hoped he was alright. The worst part was that I knew whatever had happened must have threatened his life. After running for what felt like forever, I finally found him. He was standing there, frozen in shock. This was the most terrified I'd ever seen him.

"Mario! Are you OK? What happened?" I asked, shaking him, trying to snap him out this traumatic state.

"Luigi… Luigi…"

"What about Luigi?"

"He's… Dead…"

I shook him again. "He's not dead! That was an illusion! Luigi's alive! That wasn't real!"

"A-are you sure, Princess?" he looked up at me, looking as if he had just been scarred for life, which he probably was. He must've seen something terrible.

"Yes, I'm sure! Relax, Mario. Let's just find Daisy and get out of here." I hugged him tightly. "It's going to be fine."

He just sighed, and followed me as we searched for Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome to Sarasaland

Peach's P.O.V.

Mario and I had been searching through the cave for Daisy. We had no luck finding her. I was getting worried. Where had she gone? I thought, hoping she was okay.

As I stepped through the mud, I felt a crunch under my foot. I lifted my foot to see a cracked, white and green flower brooch. I knew it was Daisy's brooch the minute I saw it. I picked it up and pinned it on my chest, removing the blue brooch that was on it already. As I pinned it on, I felt it's magic connect with me, which disabled my powers, and gave me hers.

"STOP! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" A voice screamed. It was Daisy.

Mario and I ran as fast as we could towards Daisy's voice.

"Daisy!" I exclaimed, glad she was okay.

"Peach! Mario!" She exclaimed. "I was worried about you."

"What happened to you?" I asked. "I heard you scream."

"Oh… Uh…" She looked down. "We need to get out of here."

"What? Why!? I'm not going to leave you here!" I yelled

"You have to! Save yourselves before he comes back!"

"Before who comes—" There was a large thud, that interrupted my speech. A man had jumped down from a ledge above. He was on the ground, one hand behind his back, the other in the gravel. He looked up at us, then stood up. It was hard to make out exactly who he was, but it looked like…

"LUIGI!?" Mario and I all gasped.

"Luigi? Never heard of him." He said, brushing dirt off his shoulder. He walked up closer to us, and placed his hand on his hip. "You'd better know who I am."

He was a bit taller than Mario, and had a longer face, with the same bulbous nose and mustache. He had on a black shirt with two gold buttons on it, black pants, dark grey boots, light grey gloves, a green bandana around his neck, a black mask over his eyes, and a green hat with a black circle with a backwards green L in it on the front. It was clearly Luigi, or at least some kind of Luigi clone.

"Um, no." Daisy replied. "How would you expect them to know who you are when you don't even know who we are? I mean, you can't possibly know who we are if you don't know who Luigi is!"

"Oh, silly little princess. I know who they are, but I'm afraid I've never heard of this 'Luigi'. I, am The Green Thunder, the great MR. L! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mr. L?" I asked, confused. "Who is this?"

"A villain working with Darcena. The one I was talking about before. He seems harmless, but we should probably, RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" Daisy grabbed my hand and and ran off, dragging me with her. As I ran with her, with Mario running behind, I dropped my brooch. I noticed Mr. L pick it up, and pin it to his shirt.

I looked in front of me, to see we were out, on the other side of the cave. The sky was a reddish-pink, with clouds that resembled cotton candy. We seemed to be in a little town in the middle of the desert, Pyramids and palm trees decorating the land. It was clear that we were in Sarasaland's Birabuto region.

Daisy let go of my hand and led us into the village. "This is Zahra! A town just outside of Hanaville, Sarasaland's capital city!"

We walked through the bustling village, where Shy Guys, Dull Bones, Snifits, Dry Bones, and even a few Toads were running about, going on with their everyday lives. There were little shops, restaurants, and inns scattered about everywhere. A few of the children came up to us, clearly mystified by seeing celebrities in their village. Daisy seemed to disregard them, and just led us into the very different town of Hanaville.

Hanaville was a large city, with skyscrapers that must've been hundreds of stories tall, crowds of people on the streets, and terrible kart traffic. The Mushroom Kingdom didn't have cities like this, so this was a whole new experience for me.

"Is this what Brooklyn is like?" I asked Mario. He had lived in Brooklyn before returning to The Mushroom Kingdom after falling (or rather, following Luigi) down a pipe during a plumbing job.

"Pretty much." He replied.

"OK! WE'RE THERE!" Daisy exclaimed. In front of us was a large, golden statue of Luigi and Daisy dancing, that stood in front of a castle. We entered to the throne room, where a Dry Bones ran up to us.

"Welcome back, your highness!" He exclaimed. "Please, have a seat!"

"No thanks, Dribe. I'm fine." Daisy rubbed his head, then lead us to the sitting room. She told us we should probably go home, and come back the next day, since it was getting late, and so we did.

Daisy's P.O.V.

After Mario and Peach left, I went up to my bedroom, and changed into my pajamas. As I was taking my shirt off, however, I noticed something. My brooch was gone. "Crap! It must've fallen off in the cave!"

Why was the brooch so important?

It was the source of all of my power.

You see, the princesses and queens of the mushroom world all are given a special brooch once they reach maturity. This brooch grants them with magical powers meant to be used to defend the kingdom. Most of us don't use these powers, but despite that, the loss of a brooch was a terrible thing. If it falls into the wrong hands, it could create chaos. I needed that brooch back, right away.

The next morning, when I was headed downstairs for breakfast, I had passed by one of the guest rooms. While the these rooms were for "diplomatic purposes", the one I had passed by was different. It was much more basic than the other rooms in the castle, and looked more like it came from a regular family home. The closet, which had been left wide open, was filled with clothes, like faded dark blue overalls, green shirts, and white gloves. A pair of dirty brown boots were on the floor, and dirty clothes were strewn out on the messy bed.

This was Luigi's room. When he came over to visit, he often stayed here in the castle. Sarasaland was his home-away-from-home. He was here so often, it was almost scary seeing his room so empty. What caught my eye was the paper on the bedside table. I knew it wasn't a good idea to go through his stuff, but I had to! It was calling my name! I picked up the paper, which was a letter, it read:

Daisy,

If you're reading this, I know something probably happened to me and you're worried,, but I'll let you know that it's going to be fine. If I don't come back, I'm probably dead, so you'll have to break the news to everyone. I'm sorry it had to be like this. I'm so sorry Daisy. I wish I could've said goodbye.

Luigi

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and put the letter back on the table. Beside the letter was a small piece of fabric. It was a small, white, circle with and "L" stitched onto the front. It must've been ripped off of his hat. I grabbed a safety pin from my room, stitched it onto the fabric, and pinned it on my shirt.

"Madam Daisy!" I heard Dribe call from downstairs. "Your breakfast is ready!"

"So much for making my own breakfast…" I mumbled, and walked downstairs. Dribe had prepared a big meal for me. The long table was covered with plates of fruit, eggs cooked in any way you could think of, pancakes, waffles, french toast, hash browns, bacon, bagels, and a million other breakfast foods. At the head of the table was a plate, with three forks, two knives, three spoons, a saucer with a teacup on it, and a second plate with a roll on it.

"Uh, Thanks, Dribe. But do you have to make everything so… complicated?" I asked as I sat down.

"Complicated? This is not complicated, it's proper." He said, somewhat snottily, as he adjusted his bow tie. "And a Princess MUST be proper."

"Ugh… Whatever…" I grabbed a few pancakes and covered them with whipped cream, chocolate chips, and maple syrup. Dribe pushed a bowl of assorted fruits and berries towards me, and then filled my teacup with Princess ORANGE tea. My favorite! I thought.

I quickly ate up my breakfast, then ran upstairs to get dressed. I decided to wear my old yellow and white dress. It had a white flower motif on the bottom of it, a white flower collar, and a white stripe around my waist. I pinned my homemade "L" brooch on the front, slipped on my white gloves, and ran outside.

"Where are you going, Madam Daisy?" Dribe asked.

"Ah, just waiting for Mario and Peach to get here."

"What about Luigi? Why isn't he coming?"

"Long story. Now stop bugging me, I have... 'important matters to attend to' or whatever."

"Fine, Madam Daisy." He sighed, then walked away. I ran down to the subway station just outside the castle (a private stop only for diplomats and friends of mine.). It was a much cleaner station with no shops, or ticket booths or anything. The only thing in it besides a train was a small cafe and the bathrooms. it was so quiet, it creeped me out. I heard the train pull in, and ran over to the tracks. The train slowed to a halt, the doors opened, and I stepped inside.

"Daisy!" Peach exclaimed as she ran up to hug me, as she always did when she came to Sarasaland. I noticed she was holding a book. "I brought this!" She held the book out in front of her. It was a history book, with a dark red cover and golden lettering. A white and green flower had been painted on the front.

"A history book?" I asked "Sounds real exciting…"

"There's a chapter in here about Darcena's mother and her kingdom!" Peach exclaimed, as she flipped through the books pages. "It was The Dry Dry Kingdom, but was overthrown by…" She stopped, and just stared at me.

"Who? Bowser? Tatanga?" I asked. The answer shocked me.

She sighed. "King Richard."


	4. Chapter 4 - Jewelry Land

_Peach's P.O.V._

Daisy gasped, and tears built up in her eyes. King Richard was her father. She probably couldn't believe that he would do something like that, although I could. King Richard wasn't a very nice man. He has this burning hatred for Luigi, and sometimes seems to want him dead. He's incredibly strict, and apparently single-handedly created a rivalry with his former friend, Marco, Mario and Luigi's father, over Luigi being clumsy.

"M-My father did this?" She cried. "No! No! That can't be true!" She covered her face with her hands and kneeled down on the floor of the train. I kneeled down next to her and patted her back, trying to calm her.

"It's okay, Daisy. Don't worry." I assured. "Everything is going to be fine."

"NO! IT'S NOT!" she yelled. "It's not fine! I don't get it! Why did he-"

"There was a war." I explained, reading the book. "King Morton Koopa Sr. of the Koopa Kingdom and King George Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom had been in a war. Queen Shaden of the Dry Dry kingdom, which bordered the Koopa Kingdom, had evacuated her subjects to the bordering kingdom of Sarasaland, and secretly worked with King Morton to drive out the mushroom soldiers that had invaded her kingdom. With no one protecting her kingdom, it seemed abandoned, and was conquered by Sarasaland. King Richard and Queen Lillian became the small kingdoms rulers, and the Dry Dry Kingdom was gone, with it's residents, becoming residents of Sarasaland. Shaden returned to her former kingdom in shock, and went into hiding, where she met her husband, and they had a child, who was named Darcena. When they were found, Shaden and her husband were killed, and Darcena, who was only 6, ran off to Sarasaland. There had been a celebration going on at the time, celebrating the birth of the heir to the throne of Sarasaland-"

"ME!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yes, you, Daisy." I laughed, then continued reading. "Darcena stayed in Sarasaland for years, with her intentions unknown. She has yet to return, and her current status is unknown."

"Well, We should probably try to find her." Daisy sighed. "I want this OVER! Even though it just started!" She looked up at me, and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Peach! That's my brooch! Why do you have it?" She screamed.

"Oh! I completely forgot! I found this in the cave. I meant to give it back to you." I explained. "I actually lost mine in there. I think Mr. L took it."

"Oh no!" Daisy cried. "That's terrible! You can hold on to mine. You need magic more than I do."

"Okay..." I said, a bit confused. I noticed that she had a piece of fabric pinned on her dress. It was a white circle with a green "L" on it. It looked like it had been ripped off Luigi's hat. "Hey, is that-"

"Yeah. I found it in his room at the castle. Something must've ripped it off of his hat." Daisy replied, before I even finished my question. "Anyways, we should be trying to find Darcena, and I think I know someone who can help." She ran up to the train's controls and typed something in. The doors shut, and we were sent flying towards wherever she was taking us.

When the train stopped, we were back in the Mushroom Kingdom. I was confused as to why we where here, and Mario seemed to be as well. The train's doors opened, and we all walked outside. Daisy led us into the woods, down a long dirt path. I saw boos flying around, and began to get scared. A while later, we came to a large mansion.

"We're here!" Daisy exclaimed. "Luigi's Mansion!"

I turned to see Mario shaking. He seemed really scared of something. "Mario, what's wrong?" I thought back to the illusions we had seen in the cave yesterday. Mario had told me what had happened in detail on the train ride back home. He had seen Alice, an evil spirit who he had encountered in an old abandoned mansion. I realized that he must've been afraid to go inside because of what had happened before. Then I remembered Luigi telling me about having to save him when he was kidnapped by King Boo and trapped in a painting… in a mansion. I realized he was probably terrified of mansions because of this.

"D-Daisy… W-why did y-you t-take us h-here? To this big… creepy… old… haunted… m-m-m-mansion!?" Mario stammered.

"Oh, we're not going in THERE!" she laughed. "We're going in THERE!" she pointed to a small shed, and knocked on the door.

"Eh… Hello?" A voice called from inside.

"Hi! I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and I was hoping to get your help with something, if that's okay with you?" Daisy explained. The door opened to reveal a short, skinny, old man.

"Professor E. Gadd!" Mario and I exclaimed.

"Right you are! Now, what seems to be the problem? Haunted castle?" He asked.

"We need to track down Queen Darcena of the Dry Dry Kingdom." Daisy explained.

"Th-the… No… This can't be possible! That place was overtaken years ago! How is she…" He stopped. "Anyways, I assume you're looking to use one of my inventions? Well, I have just the thing." He pulled a small device out of the pocket of his labcoat. "The is the Dual Scream I! Or, DSi for short. It was designed to track ghosts, but I guess I could make a few adjustments so you can use it to track… Darcena."

He ran back inside and in a few minutes he came running back, and handed the DSi to Daisy. "By the way, where's your green friend, Luigi?" he asked.

"Darcena has him under a spell." Daisy explained. "He become this 'Mr. L' guy and he's trying to kill us or something like that. So we're off to find her and save him."

"Oh…" He sighed. "Well, good luck! I have important work to do, so goodbye!" He walked inside and shut the door.

"Well, we've got a way to track Darcena!" Daisy exclaimed. "Looks like she's made her way to Jewelry Land. Well, I guess that's where we're going.

"Oh my! Jewelry Land! That's Prince Pine and King Fret's kingdom! I haven't seen them in ages!" I exclaimed. Prince Pine and I had gone to school together, and had become good friends. We split apart after high school however, as we had to go on with our royal duties in each of our kingdoms respectively. I hadn't seen him since. We occasionally send letters, and I sent Mario out to save him from Bowser once a long time ago, but we hadn't met in person until now.

"Okay, it's off to Jewelry Land. It'll be nice to catch up with Prince Pine. I haven't seen him since high school." Daisy exclaimed. "I just hope you two being ex-lovers doesn't cause any 'problems' if you know what I mean. Heheheh..."

"Oh be quiet Daisy. Wwe all know who YOU dated in highschool." I teased "WEH!"

"OH SHUT UP! I WAS LONELY!"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know-"

"QUIET!" Mario yelled. "Stop fighting you two! Lets just go to Jewelry Land and get this over and done with!"

"Mario's right. We should get going." I sighed. "Sorry for teasing you."

"Yeah, uh… Sorry." Daisy replied. We headed back through the woods and back onto the train. Daisy sent the train to Jewelry Land and in no time, we were there.

Jewelry Land was a small kingdom north of Sarasaland. The train had stopped outside King Fret's castle. I ran up to the door and knocked. The door opened to a young man in a tuxedo, who appeared to be a butler. Jewelry Land had a lot more humans than most kingdoms in the mushroom world.

"State your purpose." The man said, clearly bored out of his mind.

"Uh, Hello! I am Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and-"

"Yes yes! Come on in!" He exclaimed, moving away from the door. He let me in, but blocked the door again.

"Um, aren't you going to let my friends in?" I asked.

"I don't know who they are. Thus they are not permitted access."

"Uh, yeah. I'm the princess of Sarasaland and he's the hero of the world. Let us in!"

The man sighed. "Go on…"

We entered the castle and walked down the hall. It was poorly lit, and I could barely see a thing. I began trying to summon a fire flower, as I had on Mario's adventures before. I then remembered that I had Daisy's brooch rather than my own, and was unable to use that ability.

"It's so dark in here… I wish I had a light…"

"Princess Toadstool!?" I heard a voice call. "Oh my it's been years!"

"Prince Pine!" I called, running towards the voice. I found him in a sitting room with his father. "Oh my goodness!" I hugged him tightly, much to Mario's dismay. "It's been forever! I just wish we could've met again on better terms."

"What? What do you mean?" He asked, shocked. I let go of him and sat down next to him.

"An evil queen from an ancient kingdom has returned for revenge. She's kidnapped Luigi, the twin brother of Mario here, and now we need to save him and defeat her. We tracked her here." I explained. "We wanted to warn you before anything happens to you."

"Ah, I see." King Fret rubbed his chin. "Who is this evil queen anyways? Has Queen Shaden returned!?"

"No, this is her daughter, Darcena." I explained. "She's coming to take back her mother's kingdom, and probably the rest of the world."

"I'll send out troops to keep watch. Good luck on your quest." King Fret said.

"Goodbye, Princess Toadstool!" Prince Pine waved at me.

"Oh, please. Call me Peach." I laughed.

"Oh, Ok, Princess Peach!" He smiled.

"Well, goodbye!"

We left the castle and began exploring the land. I spotted an item box, and jumped up to hit it. Inside was a fire flower. We all jumped up and touched it, giving us all fire powers.

"Woah! I've never used one of these before!" Daisy exclaimed. She shot a fireball from her hand, accidentally setting a nearby building on fire. "Whoops…"

Mario and I laughed, and helped a group of toads put out the flames. Nobody was hurt, but there was damage done to the building. Daisy offered to pay for the damage, but due to currency transfer issues, the toads had to pay for it themselves.

"Ugh… I feel so stupid…" Daisy moaned. "I can't believe I burned those poor toads' house…"

"It's okay, Daisy." I assured. "The place is still standing, after all."

She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms. "So? It's still a problem."

"We have a bigger problem in our hands right now, Daisy. Relax." I looked around to see if there was any sign of Darcena. "We need to find Darcena."

"Looks like she's got a hideout in the forest." Daisy explained. "We should head there. She's probably got Mr. L with her, too."

We took off until we found a warp pipe in the middle of the forest. On the other side, was a large room—Darcena's lair. There was a large cell, the same one seen in the video we'd seen yesterday, a control panel of sorts, a shelf with potions, flowers, leaves, and mushrooms on it, a dart board with a picture of King Richard taped onto it, a mannequin wearing a white, purple, and green dress, and standing in the center was Darcena herself. She turned around and laughed.

"You've found me, huh?" She laughed. "Well, don't expect to be leaving alive. Jewelry Lan will be mine. It's government is so weak I could take it in an instant!" She began laughing hysterically. "Mr. L! Take care of them while I take over this kingdom!"

Mr. L walked out from a door in the back of the room. He adjusted his hat, then, in an instant, he had set himself on fire. He came running towards us, looking angry. That's when I realized—he has my powers. He must've been using the rage vibe! We ran away, keeping safe. Mr. L put out the flames, and I began shooting fireballs at him. He got hit in the chest, and was knocked out. I ran over to check if he was alive, and luckily, he was.

"We'd better go find Darcena." Daisy reminded. "Prince Pine and King Fret could be in trouble."

We ran off to the castle to find Darcena had trapped King Fret and Prince Pine. She was holding King Fret's staff and sitting in his throne. "Well well well. You've found me! I guess Mr. L is too easy an opponent!" She laughed, that insane, loud, maniac laugh that made my skin broil. "HAVE AT YOU! I RULE THIS LAND NOW! GUARDS, GET THEM!"

An army of guards came at us with swords. We managed to take them on and escaped. Daisy slapped Darcena across the face, and Mario freed them from their cage. King Fret ordered his guards to stop, and they dropped their swords and left.

Darcena threw King Fret's staff to the floor and struck him with her magic. He was stunned for a little while, but during this time, Prince Pine did his best to protect his kingdom. Darcena just laughed and refused to leave, but Daisy shot fire at her face, burning her hair. I shot a few fireballs at her too, and she tried to shoot us, but failed. All three of us aimed our fireballs right at her brooch, and shot. The three fireballs combined and struck her chest, destroying her brooch.

"You think that's going to get rid of me?" She laughed. "Ha! I don't need that brooch to use my powers! I'm a transhuman! I was BORN with magic!" She shot a beam at us, and it hit my crown, knocking it off my head. I shot a fireball at her, then threw my crown at her chest. The sharp tip pierced her skin, and blood spilled everywhere. It was a gruesome sight. "AUGH! YOU LITTLE!" she screamed, and started swearing under her breath. "Fine! You win this time, idiots! I'm off to take over the Golden Kingdom!

"SHOKORA!" Daisy and I screamed. Daisy, Shokora and I had been best friends since we were little kids. We were a bond that couldn't be broken. We had to save her.

Prince Pine and King Fret thanked us for saving them, and we headed off to Shokora's kingdom. As we were approaching the train station, however, someone stopped us. Someone we didn't want to see at that moment.

King Bowser Koopa.


End file.
